jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Goddard
Goddard is a main character in the Jimmy Neutron franchise. He is Jimmy's robotic dog who he invented and one of his best friends. He is also the mascot of Team Neutron. Appearance Goddard is mostly silver. He has a plasma globe cranium, filled with ionized noble gases in the form of plasma. He has a mechanical tongue and yellow snout. Goddard has two ears, which are made of metal. He also has a small pointy tail. Appearances The character appears in nearly every episode of the series, classified as a main character. His first appearance was in the pilot, Runaway Rocketboy!. Capabilities Goddard has a seemingly unlimited supply of gadgets built into himself to the part where there is almost nothing he cannot do. At any given time, he seems to be mostly hollow. For example, when he uses the arm that can extend out of his back, his back opens up and reveals a compartment that is empty, except for the arm. It is often hinted that Goddard has some means of holding far more matter within himself than his size would suggest. Some preliminary material for the film depicts a step ladder simply extending out of Goddard, despite being many times longer. Goddard also has been shown firing rubber balls from his mouth, far more than he should normally be able to hold. However, when he self-destructs or plays dead, none of his parts fly out of the explosion that would be expected. Goddard's storage capabilities are likely based on or the inspiration of Jimmy's HyperCube. At one point, it is stated than the only things Goddard cannot do are the doggy paddle, because he would rust, as well as clean up after himself, as stated by Hugh. However, in a short animation run by Nickelodeon, Jimmy has somehow submerged his family's home on the bottom of the ocean. When his father opens the door (ignoring Jimmy's warnings) and lets the water in, Goddard utilizes two jet propellors from his back to shoot through the water. Goddard is known to have a tape dispenser in his mouth, self-destruct and self-reconstruction capabilities, a scooter mode, a "flight-cycle" mode, a helicopter mode (in which his ears spin as rotors), voice projecting and recording abilities, a fire extinguisher, laser eye beams, the ability to transmit what he sees to Jimmy's computer, the ability to retract his head and tail (then stick them out again in the other's place to turn around quickly), a radar, a winch, and many other gadgets. He also can mimic a real dog in numerous ways, particularly by having an excretion system, though nuts and bolts instead of real feces. When he drank a burping soda, Goddard was able to burp. History in Episodes Goddard is able to speak in Jimmy's voice, presumably through recordings. He gets along with Carl and Sheen as they are Jimmy's best friends. He seems to dislike Humphrey due to the fact that they are both dogs, which gives a natural sense of rivalry. Goddard has little to no interaction with Cindy and Libby. Goddard appeared in the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour crossover special with the Fairly OddParents. Timmy Turner mistook him for a dog shaped video game and put in a disc for a violent game, while he was in the upgrading mode. This lead to Goddard being a rampaging monster who terrorized Retroville. Fortunately, by the end of the special, he was returned to normal. Trivia *Goddard's name may be related to the Goddard Problem, a rocketry problem about optimizing the efficiency of a craft in the atmosphere flying upward. Goddard's name could of possibly come from the American professor/ physicist/ inventor Robert Hutchings Goddard, who first posed the Goddard Problem in is 1919 book "A Method of Reaching Extreme Altitudes". *Despite being a main character, he only had one episode focusing on him. *Goddard does not come with the boys to save Libby from Yoo-Yee. *In the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour crossover special with the Fairly OddParents, Goddard turns evil (as Decimator Goddard) and was voiced by Dan Castellaneta, who is known for voice Homer Simpson and other characters in the animated series The Simpsons. *Strangely, the future Goddard seen in The Tomorrow Boys seems to be larger than the present Goddard. How this would be possible is not known. This could've been an animation error. * Goddard is without a doubt Jimmy's most successful and reliable invention. He is also shown to be Jimmy's favorite out of all his inventions. Gallery File:Goddard.jpg|Artwork. File:GoddardArt.png|Other artwork. File:Goddardoutside.png|Outside File:Goddardfairlyodd.png|2D Goddard File:Goddardhome.png|In the Neutron house Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1.avi_000843906.jpg Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1.jpg Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 1.avi_001719842.jpg vlcsnap-2012-12-01-13h11m20s140.png Goddard .jpg|Future Goddard Goddard1&2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Robots Category:Inventions Category:Main Characters Category:Pets Category:Main Characters in Jimmy Neutron Category:Jimmy's Friends